2 kluge Mädchen 8
Kapitel 8 Am nächsten Morgen klingelte es an der Tür.Miriams und Leas Mutter machten die Tür auf.thumb "Hallo Lea,hallo Janina"begrüßte Miris und Leas Mutter. "Hallo"antworteten die beiden und kamen rein. "Miriam,Lea ich hab eine Überraschung für euch!"rief ihre Mutter. "Okay Mom wir sin gleich unten"rief Miriam zurück und beide rutschten das Treppengelender runter. "Lea,Janina!"rief Lea und rannte mit Miriam zu den beiden und Umarmten sie. "Wir haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen"antwortete Janina. "Los kommt mit,bei uns in den Zimmern könnt ihr eure Sachen abstellen"sagte Lea. "Okay"antwortete die andere Lea. Sie kamen in Miriams Zimmer:"Wow,cooles Zimmer"sagte Janina. "Ja,echt cool"antwortete die andere Lea. "Los ich zeig euch mein Zimmer"sagte Lea,"Los kommt". Die vier gingen in Leas Zimmer und sagten das gleiche. "Wollen wir raus?"fragte Miriam. "Ja,gibs hier auch Kinder in der Nachtbarschaft?"fragte Janina. "Ja"antwortete Lea,"Nebenan wohnen zwei Jungs und ihre ältere Schwester,schreg gegenüber wohnt ein Mädchen,und ein wenig weiter weg noch mehr". "Cool"antwortete die andere Lea. Sie gingen raus und sahen Phineas und Ferb. "Hey Jungs"sagte Lea. "Hey wer sind die?"fragte Phineas. "Ich bin Janina und das isat Lea,wir sind Freunde von Miri und Lea"antwortete Janina,"Und wer seid ihr und was macht ihr da?" "Ich bin Phineas,das ist Ferb,unsere Schwester ist Candace und Isabella kommt bestimmt gleich und zwar in 5,4,3,2,1"antwortete Phineas. "Hey Phineas was machst du gerade?"fragte Isabella. "Hey Isabella,das sind Janina und Lea und wir bauen eine Achterbahn"antortete Phineas. "Schon wieder?"fragte Isabella. "Ja,uns fällt einfach nichts ein"antwortete Phineas. "Oh,baut doch einfach ein Portal zu einer anderen Dämension"schlug Miriam vor,"Die Baupläne haben wir schon". "Coole Idee"antwortete Isabella. "Ja echt cool,Ferb vergesse die Achterbahn"sagte Phineas. "Okay"antwortete Ferb. Sie fingen an das Portal zu bauen und nach ungefähr Einer Stunde waren sie fertig. "Los probieren wir es aus"sagte Janina. "Okay"antwortete Phineas. "Hey,was ist das und wer sind sie?"fragte Buford der gerade reinkam. "Ich bin Lea und das ist Janina"antwortete die andere Lea,"Und wir sind Freunde von Miriam und Lea". "Okay,das ist Buford und ich bin Baljeet"antwortete Baljeet. Dan klingelte Janinas Handy. "Oh nein,es ist Sanya"sagte Janina. "Wer ist Sanya"fragte Isabella. "So eine Streberin,die mit ihren Noten angibt und sich bei mir und der einen Lea einschleimt seid dem Miriam und Lea weggezogen sind"antwortete Janina,"Das schlimmste ist,die geht auch noch in meine Klasse". "Okay,ich bin zwar auch ein Streber,aber ich gebe nicht mit meinen Noten an"antwortete Baljeet. Janina klapte ihr Handy auf und sagte:"Hallo Sanya". "Hallo,ich wollte nur bescheid sagten,das ich in den nächsten drei Wochen nicht erreichbar bin."sagte Sanya,Weil ich in Danville Urlaub mache." "Du weist schon das Miriam und Lea auch in Danville sind?"fragte Janina. "Ja,das ist ja so blöd daran"antwortete Sanya. "Danke schön fürs Kompliment"sagte Miriam,"Du weist schon das Lea und Janina hier sind,und das Janina auf Lautsprecher gemacht hat?" "Nein das wusste ich nicht"antwortete Sanya in einen spöttischen Ton,"Und was macht ihr so?" "Tja,das was du nicht machst"antwortete Lea. Dann legte Sanya auf und ohne ein Tschüss. "Das hat sie uns schon Tausendmal erzählt das sie hier Urlaub macht"sagte die andere Lea,"Sie soll hier in einem Ferienhaus wohnen". "Ist doch jetzt egal"sagte Phineas,"Lass uns loslegen". "Okay"antworteten alle. Sie gingen durch und fanden sich in Dimmsdale.(In Cosmo und Wandas Universum) "Das habt ihr auch gesehen,das hab ich mir nich eingebildet"sagte der Junge mit den großen Zähnen. "Rein Technisch ist es unmöglich,das aufeinmal Kinder aus dem nichts auftauchen"sagte der Glazkopf. "Da muss ich ihm zustimmen"sagte der Junge mit der Zahnspange. Die drei gingen hin und fragten:"Woher seid ihr gekommen?" "Hallo,wir sind aus einem anderen Universum"antwortete Phineas,"Und wer seid ihr?" "Ich bin Timmy,das ist Aj und das ist Chester"antwortete Timmy,"Und wer seid ihr?" "Das sind Isabella,Lea,Lea,Janina,Buford,Baljeet,Phineas,Ferb und ich bin Miriam"antwortete Miriam. "Und womit seid ihr ihr von eurem Universum und unseres gekommen?"fragte Aj. "Damit"antwortete Phineas und zeigte auf dem Kreis der hinter ihnen schwebte. "Cool"antworte Timmy. "Ist es nicht unmöglich"fragte Aj. "Normaler weise ist es ja auch,aber Phineas und Ferb machen Täglich das unmögliche möglich zusammen mit uns"antwortete Baljeet. "Und auserdem ist es der Grundsatz meiner Pfadfinderinnen Truppe"sagte Isabella. "Aha,und was habt ihr so gemacht?"fragte Chester interesiert. "Also,wir sind inerhalb von einem Tag um die Welt geflogen,haben ein One hit Wunder gemacht,sind auf Gelatine rumgehüpft,haben im Garten eine Achterbahn gebaut und einen Strand und noch vieles mehr"antwortete Phineas,"Aber komischer weise verschindet es aus irgeneinen Grund immer bevor meine und Ferbs Schwester Candace es unserer Mom zeigen kann". "Aha,können wir mal in euer Universum,würde mich mal Interieseren"sagte Aj. "Ja Okay,aber ir haben unser Haustier mitgenommen und müssen es erst finde."sagte Ferb. "Okay,was ist es für ein Tier?"fragte Timmy. "Ein Schnabeltier"antwortete Miriam,"Namens Perry". "Ist es das?"fragte Janina und zeigte auf das Schnabeltier. "Ja,ja das ist er"antwortete Isabella. Inzwischen Candace ging raus und sah das Portal.Dann sah sie ein Mädchen das sie noch nie gesehen hatte.Sie ging hin und fragte:"Wer bist du?" "Ich bin Sanya und ich mache hier Urlaub und das gute ist das ich diese zwei aus meiner Schule zum Glück noch nicht gesehen hab"antwortete Sanya,"Die sind nähmlich vor kurzem hier her gezogen." "Heißen sie zufällig Miriam und Lea?"fragte Candace. "Ja"antwortete Sanya. "Naja,ich finde sie Nett und ich muss los ich will das meiner Mom zeigen"sagte Candace und zeigte auf das Portal,"Aber es verschwindet immer wieder". "Ich kann die ja helfen"sagte Sanya,"Ich hab oft meine Mitschüler verpetzt,weil sie mich nicht mögen". "Nein,ich schaffe es auch alleine"antwortete Candace. Sie ging zurück und fragte sich wohin das Portal führt.Deshalb ging sie durch und fand die Bande. "Phineas,Ferb kommt sofort her,ihr geht jetzt wieder nach Hause,denn ich habe die verantwortung und wenn euch etwas passiert,dann kriege ich richtig ärger von Mom!"schrie sie. "Ja,Okay"antwortete Phineas. "Und ihr geht ohne eure Freunde"sagte Candace. "Hey"sagten Isabella,Lea,Lea,Janina,Miriam,Baljeet und Buford. "Nein,nicht ihr die drei"antwortete Candace und zeigte auf Timmy,Aj und Chester. "Okay"sagten alle. "Bye"sagten alle. Sie gingen durch das Portal. Timmy,Chester und Aj gingen in Aj´s Labor und bauten auch ein Portal. 2 kluge Mädchen 9 2 kluge Mädchen 7 Chapter 8 (English) The next morning we rang the Tür.Miriams and Leah's mother opened the door. "Hi Lea, Hello Janina" welcomed Miri and Leah mother. "Hello," replied the two and came clean. "Miriam, Leah, I have a surprise for you," exclaimed her mother. "Okay Mom, we sin equal to the bottom" recalled Miriam and both slid down the stairs Angel Ender. "Lea, Janice," said Leah and Miriam ran to them and embraced them. "We have not seen for so long," said Janina. "You can come with a lot, we leave in the rooms your stuff," said Lea. "Okay," replied the other Lea. They came in Miriam's room: "Wow, cool room," said Janina. "Yeah, really cool," replied the other Lea. "Come on, I'll show my room," Leah said, "Come on." The four were in Leah's room and said the same. "We want out," asked Miriam. "Yes, admit children here also situated closeby" asked Janice. "Yes," said Lea, "Next door live two boys and their older sister, lives across the slanting a girl and a little further away more." "Cool" the other replied Leah. They went out and saw Phineas and Ferb. "Hey guys," said Lea. "Hey who are they?" Said Phineas. "I'm Janice isat and the Lea, we are friends from Miri and Leah," said Janice, "Who are you and what are you here?" "I'm Phineas, Ferb is, our sister Candace and Isabella is certain to equal and that in 5,4,3,2,1," said Phineas. "Phineas Hey what are you doing?" Asked Isabella. "Hey Isabella, are the Janice and Leah, and we build a roller coaster" antortete Phineas. "Again?" Asked Isabella. "Yes, we just no longer a" replied Phineas. "Oh reduced, but simply a portal to another universe," suggested to Miriam, "The plans we have." "Cool idea," said Isabella. "Yes, really cool, Ferb forget the roller coaster," said Phineas. "Okay," replied Ferb. They began to build the portal, and after about an hour they were ready. "Come on let's try it out," said Janina. "Okay," replied Phineas. "Hey, what is it and who they are," asked Buford came in the straight. "I'm Leah, and this is Janice," replied the other Lea, "We are friends of Miriam and Leah." "Okay, Buford and Baljeet I am," said Baljeet. Dan rang Janina's cell phone. "Oh no, it's Sanya" said Janina. "Who is Sanya," said Isabella. "What a nerd, indicating with their notes and are themselves einschleimt with me and one of the Miriam Lea and Lea have moved away," said Janice, "The worst thing that's still in my class." "Okay, I am even a nerd, but I do not mess with my music," said Baljeet. Janina klapt on her cell phone and said, "Hi Sanya. "Hi, I just wanted to say modest, I am not in the next three weeks can reach me." Sanya said, Because I'm in Danville holiday. " "You are already the Miriam and Leah also has in Danville," asked Janice. "Yes, that's so stupid it," said Sanya. "Thank you for the compliment," said Miriam, "You know already the Lea and Janice are here, and Janice on speaker has made?" "No I did not know," Sanya said in a mocking tone, "And what do you do that?" "Well, that's not what you do," said Lea. Sanya then hung up without a goodbye. "She has told us a thousand times that makes this holiday," said the other Leah, "You should live here in a cottage. "It does not matter now," said Phineas, "Let's go." "Okay," answered all. They went through and found themselves in Dimmsdale. (In Cosmo and Wanda's universe) "That you have also seen that I've imagined myself nich" said the boy with the big teeth. "Technically, it is impossible to tell the children suddenly appear out of nothing," said the Glazkopf. "I have to agree with him," said the boy with the braces. The three went and asked, "Where have you come?" "Hi, we are from another universe," said Phineas, "And who are you?" "I'm Timmy, this is AJ and this is Chester" Timmy replied, "And who are you?" "These are Isabella, Lea, Lea, Janice, Buford, Baljeet, Phineas, Ferb and I'm Miriam," replied Miriam. "And what you are you of your and our universe come from?" Said Aj. "With this," said Phineas, pointing to the circle of hovering behind them. "Cool" answered Timmy. "Is it not impossible," said Aj. "Normally, it certainly is, but make Phineas and Ferb every day the impossible possible with us," said Baljeet. "And Besides others it is the principle of my Girl Scout troop," said Isabella. "Well, and what have you been doing?" Said Chester interested. "Well, we are inerhalb of one day flying around the world, have a one hit wonder made are rumgehüpft on gelatin have built in the garden of a roller coaster and a beach and much more," said Phineas, "but strangely, it verschindet from can speak any reason, always before my sister and Ferb Candace show it to our Mom. " "Aha, we can once in your universe, I would sometimes huge interest," said Aj. "Yes OK, but e have taken our pets and must find it first." Ferb said. "Okay, what is this animal?" Asked Timmy. "A platypus" said Miriam, "name Perry. "Is that it?" Asked Janice, pointing to the platypus. "Yes, yes he is," said Isabella. Meanwhile Candace went out and saw the Portal.Dann she saw a girl who went never seen hatte.Sie and asked, "Who are you?" "I'm Sanya and I'm here on vacation and the good is that I these two from my school, fortunately not yet have seen," said Sanya, "They are drawn Namely recently over here." "Your name is Miriam and Leah randomly" asked Candace. "Yes," said Sanya. "Well, I find it nice and I have to go I want to show my mom," said Candace, pointing to the portal, "but it disappears again and again." "I can help you so," said Sanya, "I've often tells on my classmates, because they do not like me." "No, I can do it well alone," said Candace. She went back and wondered where they went through the portal führt.Deshalb and found the gang. "Phineas, Ferb come here now, she's now back home, for I have the responsibility and if you something happens, then I get really worse from Mom," she cried. "Yes, OK," said Phineas. "And you go without your friends," said Candace. "Hey," said Isabella, Lea, Lea, Janina, Miriam, Buford and Baljeet. "No, not her, the three" Candace said, pointing at Timmy, and AJ Chester. "Okay," they all said. "Bye" they all said. They went through the portal. Timmy, Chester and AJ went to Aj's lab and also built a portal. Kategorie:Fan Geschichten Kategorie:Gescjichten von -Miri-